


Let Me Satisfy Your Fantasy

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel just had to go to the one strip club that Roxas performed at. Wait. Roxas did what?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Satisfy Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez. I was marching in band, and this gem popped into my head. Yes, It is indeed a Stripper!Roxas tale. But it has a humorous twist. No angst. Promise. Actually, this might be the closest to crack I have ever written. But I like it, and I hope you do too. Happy 8/13  
>  ...Oh and the title is shamlessly stolen from Jumper's song, "Yes."  
> Dedicated: to nuvolaluz , for not only quickly sending this back to me, but for taking it apart and making it better. Thank you sooo much. And everyone who, uh, has suffered in band camp and it has made them delusional. Because it does, I swear.

At 21, Axel decided that he was darn old enough to go into a bar. And not just any bar, but you know -- a strip club. Perhaps it should be mentioned that he came out to his family once he entered college, but that isn't really the point of this tale. The point of this matter is that Axel went to a gay bar on his 21st birthday. And that was all.

But if that really was all that happened, there would be no story, right? Obviously. So let us continue.

Sometimes at these clubs, it was possible to see other students from his school. At Hollow Bastion University it was a tradition that if you were to see a fellow student, turn away, and pretend that you saw nothing. And when you saw that student in your class the next day -- say, in your Criminology class -- neither of you should stare at the other, wondering about their sexual tastes. Or anything or the sort.

Yes. Very well.

But this is Axel, mind you. Axel doesn't live by the rules. He knows the lines, sometimes toes the line, and more often than not, leaps over the line without thinking of the consequences.

But let us begun, and you can see for yourself why Axel is an idiot. Uh, how Axel fell in love. Wait, how Axel...

Erm.

I mean, how Axel broke the rules.

\--

As Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia hiked to the nearest club to campus, Luxord spent the majority of the time looking over his shoulder and proclaiming that he was a hundred percent straight and that he liked women. A lot.

"Oh, do shut up," Marluxia said, flicking a piece of light brown (Axel would argue and say it really was _pink_ ) hair over his shoulder. "So am I, but you don't hear me trying to prove anything. Besides, Larxene told me to take pictures for her."

Demyx's eyes went wide, and he looked slightly pained. Axel grimaced as well, and opened the doors to the bar, pushing the thought out of his head. "So...uh," Demyx said, turning back to Marluxia. "Now what?"

Marluxia grinned. "Well," he grabbed Axel's shoulders and steered him to a circular chair in the middle of the room. Axel blinked and tried to scramble out of Marluxia's grip, but Marluxia held firm. "Come on, Birthday Boy. Don't you want a good place to see all the action?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Duh, but do I have to be in the freaking middle?"

With a shrug, Marluxia deposited him onto the chair and patted his shoulder. "I called ahead. You're getting a special treatment tonight, Birthday boy."

The three remaining gave each others looks pondering questions that would never be answered, at least not to their faces. Why did Marluxia know about a gay bar, being straight and all? One would assume from his girlfriend, Larxene. She found them fascinating, and dragged him along to watch pretty boys rub up against each other and --

Erm. Back to the story.

Our reluctant hero, Axel, looked almost uncomfortable as some random good looking guy dropped down and grinded against him. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He wiggled farther down into the seat and hoped that it wouldn't all be this awkward.

But then the next guy came up. And oh God. Axel's eyes almost popped out of his head as he recognized those bright blue eyes and that blond hair. Axel could only stare in surprised as the guy who sat behind him in Criminology grinded against his lap. Was this really that Roxas kid? Axel resisted reaching up and grabbing his arm and you know, asking what the hell the quiet kid from the back of his class was doi--

Oh God.

Axel almost sunk back into the chair as Roxas leaned forward and grabbed Axel’s head, leaning in close enough to kiss him but didn’t. His eyes were closed, and if Axel didn’t know any better, Roxas seemed to be humming along with the music. Axel smirked and sat forward, you know, to enjoy the position more, and Roxas slowly opened his eyes.

  
And then his eyes shot open and he looked like a deer in the headlights as he stared at Axel. But a moment later, he apparently managed to regain whatever self confidence he had, because he leaned forward and started sucking on Axel's neck.

Remember that rule that was mentioned earlier? The _no talking_ rule? There was no way Axel would be able to keep this. He hissed under his breath and leaned forward, as Roxas palmed his -- oh holy crap, since when was Roxas _this_ straight forward?

Something jolted him that Marluxia had said that they had to tip the strippers (which Axel knew. _Obviously_ ), and Axel somehow managed to reach into his pocket and grab said money. Roxas finally pulled back and kissed Axel on the lips, before snatching the money, giving him a smirk, and walking (or was that strutting?) off to the next customer.

Axel slumped back into the seat, eyes still wide at what the hell just happened, and, for once in his life, excited for school tomorrow.

\--

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts, it was him!"

Demyx rolled his eyes and pulled Axel's sweatshirt back up. The purple mark was almost impossible to hide due to its size, and with all of Axel's flailing, it kept reveling itself. "Sure, Axel. Roxas? The quiet and not talkative brother of Sora?"

Axel glared at Demyx, and yanked the sweatshirt up. "Yes! And as soon as I can talk to him, I'm going to ask him."

"You mean," Demyx said, leaning away from Axel and pulling out his paper. "That you're going to break the Rule."

"What rule?"

"The one that you don't talk about where you were. It's kind of like the Fight Club." Demyx quieted when Roxas entered the room, half a minute before class was due to start. While normally, Axel attributed his bed hair, the circles under his eyes, and the overall lateness from a night of studying, Axel grinned, knowing the truth.

"Hang on a second," he said to Demyx, and slipped out of his seat, heading to the back of the room where Roxas was anxiously looking at the clock and trying to pull his books out. "Hey, Roxas."

Roxas either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. From the bright red blush that covered Roxas's cheeks, Axel assumed the later and ploughed on. "So, I saw you last night. And I was curious about--"

"Class." Their teacher, Auron, stepped into the room and gave them all a glance over. Or a glare, but it was hard to tell with this guy. Axel gave Roxas one last glance, but the blond was staring at his textbook like he was trying to make it explode. With a frown, Axel slid off the desk and sulked back to his seat, slumping further down into his seat with Demyx mouthed _I told you so_ to him.

After class, the second Auron dismissed them and walked out of the room first (which was his own personal rule, and no one wanted to really test it), Roxas was milliseconds after him, close enough to almost knock the professor over. Axel and Demyx exchanged glances and Axel grinned at Demyx.

Demyx sighed and stuffed his textbook into his backpack. "Look, why don't we talk to Sora?"

"Why...?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Should we confront him that his younger...or older," Axel paused here, wondering which twin was actually older. He shrugged. "Whatever. Should we tell him that Roxas is a stripper in his spare time?"

A shadow fell over the desks and Axel glanced up to see a very angry looking silver haired (or maybe the hair was white. He didn't really know, and it didn’t matter) teen glaring at the two of them. "What's this about Roxas being a stripper?"

Demyx stood up tall, eyes narrowing. "None of your business, kid," he said. Both Axel and the kid looked at him strangely. Seriously -- Demyx could get downright scary when he wanted to. "Go away."

"It _is_ my business," the guy replied, slamming his hand down on Axel's desk. Axel, not wanting to appear weak because of sitting, stood.

"How so?"

The guy focused his glare onto Axel. "He's my best friend's brother. Why do you care?"

Demyx narrowed his eyes for a moment, before grinning in recognition. "Oh! You're Riku, right? Always hanging out with that Sora kid?"

Riku didn't even spare Demyx a glance. "Yeah. Are you going to answer?"

"Look," Axel crossed his arms, annoyed with this 'Riku' person already. "We were at a, um...place, and Roxas was there, and before anyone could do anything, he was ripping his clothes off for all to see."

Riku looked moments away from murdering Axel, and Demyx jumped in. "Um, it was that club down on Radiant Garden. World that Never Was, or something like that."

Stopping himself from wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, Riku pulled away. "Would the owner of that club be ...Xem...something?" He asked, looking a cross of confused and downright scary. It was actually a hysterical combination, and Axel had to bite his lip from laughing. He succeeded. Barely.

"My friend would know," Axel said. "Why does it matter?"

Riku collapsed into Axel's old chair, and Axel and Demyx exchanged glanced. "Oh God," Riku said, lowering his head into his crossed arms.

"You...want to explain something to us?" Axel asked, pulling Riku up by his hair. He knew they were in trouble when Riku didn't even look angry at that.

"Sora was telling me that Roxas had gotten into some debt with some people, one of them being Xemn...Xemna... I can't really remember," Riku said, pulling at his hair. "And that he had a way to pay them back. I just didn't think it would be something like this..."

Demyx grimaced. "Is he not legal, or something?"

Riku didn't even glare at him. "He is, obviously, but to do _that_?" He suddenly froze, as if focusing on something on Axel's neck. Axel blinked and glanced down and oh crap the hicky.

"Oops," Axel rubbed the spot and grinned nervously. "So we accidentally used his services once. No big dea--"

"No big deal?!" Riku all but shrieked, standing up and shoving Axel away from him. "He's like my brother and you use him for...oh God." He raced to the back of the room, grabbing his bag and Axel's arm.

"Hey-" Axel tried yelling, but Riku silenced him with a glare.

"I need to go tell Sora this. And we're going to get him out of it. The least you could do, reaping the benefits and all, is to help us."

With that, Axel was dragged out of the room, quickly followed by Demyx.

\--

Sora, Axel had decided, was either really awesome, or really crazy. Because when one usually tells someone that they accidentally without knowing used their younger (older?!) brother as a sexual symbol and, as Riku put it, reaped the benefits from it, most people would usually explode.

Sora gave Axel a devilish smirk and asked, "So, was he any good or not?"

Axel's mind instantly imploded at the fact that innocent looking Sora had just asked him that question.

Riku looked similar. "Sora?!" He asked, shaking Sora's shoulders. "Did you hear him? Roxas is selling his body?!" He grabbed Axel's sweatshirt and pulled it down, revealing the bruise left behind. "Do you see this?!"

After glancing at it, Sora only nodded. "Alright, so you guys want a drink or something?" He asked, turning back into the room to grab a soda. Axel and Demyx looked at one another when Riku grabbed Sora's arm again.

"Don't you think anything's wrong with it?!" Riku exclaimed, shaking Sora. Sora hummed noncommittally, and brushed Riku's hair out of his face.

"Give me a second to show you where Roxas learned all that from, and then I'll let you decide."

Axel and Demyx were thrown into the hallway of the dorms as the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. "Um..." Demyx asked, casting a side glance at Axel, fearing that maybe this was all a mistake. "Um..."

There were some pleased sounding moans from the other side of the door, and both of their eyes widened. "Er," Axel said, feeling ten types of awkward but making the readers amused.

Admit it. You know you are.

A second later, the door opened a crack and Riku leaned his torso out. His shirt had apparently disappeared and his pants looked like they were leaving soon as well. 'If you don't mind," Riku said, sounding breathless. "Go check up on Roxas, okay?"

With that the door slammed shut, leaving our two heroes looking at each other.

"How... how about we just go?" Demyx suggested. Axel nodded in agreement, and when another rousing set of moans came from the other side of the door, they ran out of the dorm.

\--

Once again, Axel and Demyx found themselves back in the strip club, The World that Never Was, feeling even more awkward and out of place than before. While last them they had people who'd been there before, now, they were armed with the knowledge that one of their fellow students was shimming up and down and up and --erm, was shimming on a pole for other's entertainment.

And for poor Axel, it was especially bad considering that he actually thought Roxas looked hot doing so.

Yes, poor Axel. Pity him, mortals.

Roxas was giving some poor sap in the middle of the room a lap dance, and the poor guy looked out of it. Said poor guy reached forward to grab Roxas, but Roxas pulled back, snatching the money away from the guy before he could touch him.

Axel felt a small sense of pride of being allowed to touch Roxas. He grinned stupidly as a response.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Come _on_ , Axel! While you were too busy being, well, an idiot, I found their dressing rooms. Let's stake out."

He turned to face Demyx, looking confused. “Your plan is to sneak into a stripper's dressing room and stake out to see...why they're stripping?"

"Yes." Demyx answered, and dragged Axel off without bothering to explain that he discovered the place of the dressing rooms due to his guide book of life, entitled, _Deus Ex Machina's and You_!

But we won't get into that.

\--

"This is boring," Axel mumbled, wiggling away from the pants that he was sitting near. "We could be watching Roxas."

"Just because you want to bone the kid," Demyx whispered back, frowning. Or at least he sounded like he was frowning. He was on the other side of the room, hidden in the actual closet. Axel was refraining himself from making any jokes. "Doesn't mean I want to."

"Whatever," Axel shot back. Demyx made a miffed sound and almost seemed like he was going to reply when the door banged open and they both shut up.

"Have you acquired the necessary finances?" A deep, rich voice asked, and Axel felt the hair on his neck rise.

Roxas stepped into view, sweaty and somehow glittering. Axel made a mental note to ask about that if they survived. "I have, Xemnas."

Both Axel and Demyx would have exchanged glances, except they were no were near each other. So they looked in each other's general direction.

"Excellent," the man said, and another voice spoke.

"Now, time to pay back what you owe!"

Axel just couldn't take this any more. No way. Roxas may not talk to him much, but he seemed like a nice kid. And considering Sora normally seemed nice (except for days when he wanted to get into Riku's pants, apparently), neither of them deserved this. So, Axel did the appropriate thing to do.

He jumped out, held up his fists, and shouted, "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

Demyx, hearing him, jumped out of the closet as well, and pointed a finger at them. "And me!"

Roxas and two older guys simply stared at him. Well, Roxas looked mortified and the older guys looked almost amused, but that was beside the point. Axel turned and grabbed Roxas's shoulders, holding him close. "I will not allow you to continue your drug trafficking with this child here anymore!"

...What? Axel watched a lot of movies. Give him some credit; he'd always wanted to say something like this.

Roxas struggled out of Axel's grip and shoved him away. "What is your problem?!" He exclaimed, moving back to the older guys.

"Your brother's friend Riku...said you'd be in trouble..." Demyx offered, and Axel stood up straight.

Roxas rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. "Dude, Riku just wanted an excuse to get Sora to love him. Which Sora always does. Hopefully, Sora actually told him that instead of..." He blinked, glancing around. "Wait. Where _is_ Riku?"

"Occupied. With Sora," Axel said, shaking his head and trying to remove the memories of that incident.

Grumbling, Roxas turned back to the older guys, who still looked amused. "Look, I'm sorry about this. I'll talk to you later, okay Xemnas? Xigbar?"

"Whatever, little man," 'Xigbar' said, looking like he was trying to restrain himself from laughing. "Man, this is going to be some story for later."

When the door to the dressing room shut, Roxas focused on the two of them. "Give me one good reason not to call the police," Roxas hissed, eyes twitching. Axel and Demyx exchanged looks, but then Demyx stepped forward and spoke.

"It was his idea," Demyx said, pointing to Axel. Axel's jaw dropped and Demyx shrugged. "Sorry man, but I'm not giving up my future to go to prison."

Axel groaned, and faced Roxas. "Look, Riku was afraid that something had happened to you that would force you to do this. And you seemed like a nice guy, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm..." Axel gulped and gritted his teeth and internally quaked. "I'm sorry."

A crevice in the ground didn't open up and swallow him whole. Axel considered this a good thing.

Roxas groaned. "Look, I make good money at this place, alright? Yeah, it's a little..." Roxas waved his hands, and since he clearly didn't want to explain, Axel nodded. "But it's good money. And I was buying used textbooks off some of my co-workers, so..."

"Wait," Demyx interjected, eyes wide. "Are you saying that all that talk about the money was about _books_?!"

Roxas shrugged. "Textbooks are expensive, alright? And I needed the money to pay them, and when they got the money, they could pay off on their used books. But the money had to come from somewhere, being me, so they were getting a bit worried they wouldn't be able to pay for their books on time."

"Book money," Axel echoed, and Roxas glanced at him.

"Yeah. Did you really think it was something more?"

Axel shrugged. And then collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

\--

Axel awoke to singing birds chirping outside his dorm window, the sun streaming into the room with just the right amount of light, and the dropping feeling in his stomach that he just missed Professor Auron's class. Oh God, the notes he missed Auron's Criminology class, and the man gave boat loads of notes, and he just missed it and Demyx wouldn't share notes with him, and Riku hated him (or was probably too busy, the sick bastard), and Roxas--

"I have the notes for you, if you want."

Axel blinked, and glanced to the foot of his bed, where Roxas was perched with a small notebook. The blond smiled and dropped the notebook mere inches away from Axel's crotch, and Axel quickly sat up to make sure that _that_ particular incident would never happen.

Granted, when he did, he got another headache, and grabbed at his head. Roxas almost looked upset (almost), and moved the incriminating notebook away from Axel. "Sorry."

"No, it's just..." Axel quickly blinked the black spots away from his vision and focused on Roxas again, feeling even more confused. "Notes for me? I thought you hated me, last I checked."

Roxas rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. "Well... I talked with Riku -- once he and my brother found their pants, that is." Both he and Axel grimaced. "And he said that you did seem generally sorry. And, um, I kind love listening to your arguments in class with Professor Auron. I mean, he's a scary guy, but you never seem intimidated."

"Um, thanks," Axel said, still feeling confused.

Roxas kept going, ignoring Axel. "And I might have had a crush on you, and then you came into the club, and I didn't realize that you, well, swung that way, and it was just really unnerving, but I would kind of liketodateyou."

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Are you...asking me out?"

Roxas fidgeted and twiddled his thumbs and stared outside at the chirping birds, looking like he wanted to shoot them. "No, never mind. I lied." He quickly stood, but Axel grabbed his wrist.

"Cause, way I see it," Axel said, pulling Roxas close until their noses touched. "I thought that was my job."

Roxas snorted, totally ruining the moment. Axel frowned. "Yeah, right, Mr. I Faint At Random Intervals. You're much more of a damsel in distress that I am."

"Says the one stripping for money," Axel mumbled under his breath, letting go of Roxas's arm.

Roxas smirked and crawled onto the bed, forcing Axel against the wall. "And here I was going to be nice and show you what I did for free."

Axel grinned. "Bring it on, blondie.”

\--

  
Demyx was so glad that his classes were over for the day. Now, for a nice nap in his dorm roo-- wait a minute. Why was a sock tied to the door?

He slowly approached the door, and before he could even reach the handle, heard a garbled string of praises from Axel, talking about how talented Roxas's mouth was and --

Oh. Geez.

"Come _on_!" Demyx yelled, storming off to the common room to sulk.


End file.
